Oil, gas, and water drilling applications involve both the use of high-pressure fluids, such as mud, and exposure to high-pressure drilling environments. The latter is particularly true in high-pressure, high-temperature (HPHT) environments such as North Sea oil reservoirs. Accordingly, there is a need for sealing devices capable of withstanding high-pressure environments.